This invention relates primarily to the collection of the menses in the human female, and secondarily to contraception if so desired. It is a general object to ensure against discharge of the menses while extending athletic and marital activities of the female without offensive affect. The female menstruation period causes a discharge of approximately 30-100cc of liquid through the portio vaginalis of the cervix, and it is this fluid that is to be intercepted and contained so as to be isolated and unnoticeable for physiological reasons involving aesthetic sensibility.
The female menses is not as voluminous as generally believed, as it is comingled with other body secretions when discharged from the vagina. In this respect, it is isolation of the discharge from the cervix which is an object of this invention, wherein the menses is collected at the cervix and prevented from discharging therefrom into the vagina. This placement of the collective device prevents the admixture of the menses with other body fluids and greatly reduces the sanitary problem.
Coitus as a human function is often desired of a female near or during the menstration period and to ensure against menstrual discharge is much to be desired, and it is to this end that a supple and pliable diaphragm is provided with a cover to form a sack for the containment of the menses, to go substantially unnoticed during intercourse. With the present invention, the cervix protrudes into this collection device where it discharges directly into an absorbtive tampon contained within an impervious membrane. There is a primary seal around the cervix and a secondary seal at the perimeter of the diaphragm.
Insertion of a diaphragm and its placement is to be considered, and in order to have the primary seal above referred to there is an opening located eccentrically in the pocketed device for the cervix, with a flexible rim of the diaphragm stiffened and stabilized in position between the posterior fornix and the symphysis thereby properly locating said opening. It is an object therefore, to provide such an opening and seal into the pocket of the device, whereby the menses is collected and contained within the pocket.
Containment of menses within a pocketed diaphragm of substantially unnoticeable character is an object herein, and which is accomplished by providing a saturable disc-shaped tampon retained within the diaphragm by a removeable cover, whereby the tampon is replaceable and the device per se reuseable. To this end the cover is forcibly removable from the rim of the diaphragm, capturing the tampon therein.
Removal of a saturated tampon is facilitated with this pocketed diaphragm having a cover for the retainment thereof. Assuming that the female body is erect or faced upwardly, the aforementioned opening for reception of the menses from the cervix will also be upwardly disposed as the device is withdrawn from the vaginal vault. In this respect it is an object to provide a catamenial device that presents a reservoir for the uterine discharge and with an expendible tampon retained therein to hold liquid without spillage during removal.
Convenience of a catamenial device is much to be desired and in this respect it is an object of this invention to provide a configuration that can be gripped for withdrawal thereof, and to provide means for quick removal and replacement of the cover which establishes the pocket. In practice, the permanent elements of this device are fabricated of elastomeric material that is supple and pliant, and which is adapted to be formed with an undercut channel in one part and into which a mating beaded part can be forcibly received, all without deep crevases and easily cleaned.